The New Guy
by Tarkleigh
Summary: Jax is tired of solving everyone's IT problems so he persuades Clay to get some help from the other charters. This brings Juice into his life who has a tendecy to get a bit too friendly with his brothers Jax/Juice Slash
1. The New Guy

_A/N I was in the mood for some more light-hearted Jax/Juice before I start with the last part of "Handling Juice" (once season seven is done). In this AU Juice is a member of SAMNEW, the New York chapter of the Sons (not sure if it is exists and I don't really care) with a certain "habit" of getting too friendly with other guys. Enjoy._

"No, you have to press _this_ button not _that_ one," Jax said, gritting his teeth. This was the fifth time he walked his mother through her accounting software and she still did not get it. Not that Jax was an expert, having little knowledge of computers and none of accounting, but at least he could remember which fucking buttons to push. His mother, for all her obvious smarts, was completely inept in everything that vaguely resembled a computer and there was only so much Jax could do to counteract this.

"Oh, _that_ one," Gemma said as if only seeing it for the first time. She promptly hit it. "Ah, now it is working. Thanks, baby."

"Sure, mom," Jax said, summoning all of his restraint not to curse at his mother. Damn, he needed a smoke. He quickly used this as an excuse to get as far away from Gemma's tech problems as possible. God only knew what she would break next. The nicotine calmed him down somewhat and while he smoked he had time to think things through. It couldn't go on like this. He was the club's VP and spent more time cleaning up after Gemma and the other technology-impaired members of the club than actually doing his work. Which was ridiculous considering that he wasn't even good at this stuff. He knew his way around the most common programs and was smart enough to actually read a fucking screen before claiming something didn't work – which seemed to be too much to ask from most people – but that didn't make him an expert. He had no idea of hacking or programming and could only assemble a computer with a lot of patience and the internet to help.

But one thing Jax knew very well: His club was a fucking mess when it came to technology. Their computers where slow pieces of shit, operated by mostly inept people who just did the same things every day and freaked out when something changed. The surveillance they used around TM was always broken and it was a lot of hassle to keep everyone supplied with new burner phones. Somehow all these duties had landed on him when he had joined the club, probably because the older members assumed a young guy like Jax would know this stuff. Somehow Opie and their new Prospect Half-Sack had avoided falling into this pigeonhole – maybe because Opie was so big and Half-Sack wasn't the sharpest – but Jax had no way out. But he was done with this shit. He couldn't be VP and the IT guy at the same time. Something would have to change.

This evening after Church he stopped Clay from leaving with the others. "We have to talk."

"What about?" Clay asked, looking surprised.

"We need somehow who takes care of our equipment. You know, computers, cameras, burner phones, these things. Somebody who can hack stuff would be even better. From what I hear from the other charters, this could be very useful."

"I thought you did this kind of stuff."

"Yeah but I have neither the time nor the skills to do it properly. This can't wait anymore, Clay. I am the VP now, I have to focus on my new duties."

"Alright, alright," Clay said. "I will ask Ope to do it."

Jax sighed in exasperation. "Opie knows less than I do. We can't cut corners on this, man. We need someone who knows his shit."

"So what do you suggest? We don't get a lot of computer freaks that are interested in MCs."

"I know," Jax said. He mused for a bit. "Maybe we can tap the other charters. If they can spare someone for some time, it could really help us. I think I head some guys talk about hacking into FBI databases on the last big meet up."

"You shouldn't believe everything other charters tell you," Clay said gruffly. Jax glared at him and the President raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I will ask around. But I wouldn't expect too much, if I were you."

"Thanks, man, that's all I'm asking."

Clay gave him a nod and Jax left the room to join the others. He really could use a drink after this day.

* * *

><p>A few days later Clay held him back after work. "I might have found someone."<p>

Jax knew immediately what he meant. "Really? Where?"

"Our brothers in New York apparently have a very talented guy they can spare. He took some local heat and has to get out of state for some time. They say he could come down and help us out. The guy's name is Juice."

"What kind of nickname is that?" Jax asked.

Clay shrugged. "It has something to do with his real name: Juan Carlos something, he is Puerto Rican. Don't know how they came up with it. He's around Half-Sack's age."

"Well, can't hurt to add some color to the club," Jax quipped. "Have you invited him?"

"I wanted to ask you first. If you want, I will reach out to SAMNEW and tell him to come. But it will take a few weeks till he gets here. So don't think you are off the hook yet."

Jax didn't care. He could handle a few more weeks. He only hoped that this Juice guy knew his shit.

* * *

><p>Charming was even smaller than Juice had imagined. He had known that it wasn't New York, of course, but it really felt like the middle of nowhere for him. This would take some getting used to, he was attuned to the sounds of the city around him and here the silence felt deafening in contrast. But Charming had its upsides and the weather was definitely one. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and the heat was dry and bearable, making it an almost perfect day for a long ride. The small size of the town also made it easy to find the Teller-Morrow garage which supposedly was the headquarters of the famous SAMCRO. It was an honor to work with the original chapter and Juice felt he was quite lucky to have found such a good hiding place. Of course, maybe he should hold off judgment until he had actually met some of his new brothers.<p>

He parked his Harley on the sidewalk next to the garage – he didn't want to just roll in there without being properly invited – and got off the bike. He quickly studied his reflection in the mirror. His hair could use a trim – it was close to hiding the tattoos on his head – but he guessed he looked good enough. Okay, time to take the plunge. He casually strolled across the yard and towards the main building, figuring that the Sons would be there. Connor had told him to look for an old guy named Clay – apparently a member of the First Nine which would make him near ancient in Juice's book. So far he didn't see any old guys. A couple of mechanics were working away at a number of cars but none of them looked older than late thirties to him. He could see a woman in her fifties smoking on the stairs in front of an office. She had huge tits and was still quite hot for a woman her age. She eyed him from the distance and Juice wondered if he should go over and talk to her. Then he glimpsed a flash of a cut and turned his head to investigate. Two guys were working at a car, both of them wearing the Reaper. Seems like he had found his brothers.

As he went over to introduce himself, he got a better look at the SAMCRO members. They were deep in conversation and probably in their late twenties or early thirties. One of them was a fucking giant and looked wild with his long beard and hair. He was powerfully build and Juice had the feeling that this guy could break his ribs with a hug. He looked pretty terrifying but was handsome in an archaic way. Juice made a mental note never to get on this guy's bad side. Next to the giant was a sex god. He was a bit smaller than his companion and had broad shoulders, a handsome face and long blond hair that fell to his chin. On his cut was a Vice President patch, marking him as the second-in-command of SAMCRO. Juice gaped at him and couldn't help but wonder what his body looked like under all these layers.

"Er, Jax?" the giant said once he noticed Juice. "Looks like we have a visitor."

The sex god – Jax – looked up from his work and gave Juice a quick once over. His face was carefully neutral. "What do you want?"

Juice was confused for a moment that Jax did not greet him as a brother but then remembered that he wore his cut under the bulgy hoodie he had put on for the ride. "I'm here from SAMNEW. The name is Juice."

He quickly opened his hoodie to show them his cut. Jax's face lit up when he saw it. He wiped down his hands on a rag and pulled Juice in a hug. Juice was not prepared for so much contact with such a hot guy. He awkwardly hugged Jax back and hoped the guy would release him before he got a hard-on. Which –luckily – turned out to be the case. "Glad, you are here, man. I'm Jax, this is Opie," Jax said, pulling a cigarette out of a pack and pointing vaguely in the giant's direction.

Opie shook hands with Juice. His grip was surprising gentle for such a huge guy. "Glad you are here. Now Jax can calm down again."

Juice felt flustered by all this attention. He was pretty sure that Jax had just wanted him for the technical expertise in his head but a maybe the VP could find use for other parts of his body as well. This wasn't likely but he could hope, right? He had to tread carefully, though. He did not know how cool SAMCRO was with that kind of stuff. Sure, it was the West Coast but Charming was tiny and people could be quite conservative in these small towns – or so he had heard. "I didn't know you were waiting for me. I would have come quicker."

"Ah, don't worry," Jax assured him. "We've managed all this time, a few days didn't make a difference. But it is good we have somebody who knows his shit now. Our equipment is probably in horrible state."

Opie grinned. "You just want to give him your work. Gemma's computing skills must have been brutal, brother."

"Who is Gemma?" Juice asked. Then he thought of the woman he had seen. "The woman in the office? Maybe late forties or early fifties, huge tits?"

Jax glared at him. "She's my mother."

Oh, right. So much to a good start.

"So you should know how great her tits are," Opie joked, coming to Juice's help.

The VP grinned at that. Apparently Opie could get away with stuff like this, which made Juice wonder. They seemed to be pretty close. Probably good friends for some time. Or maybe more? His mind – probably dirtier than that of most other people – already went spinning with the possibilities. Jax would look tiny compared to Opie. That made for a hot image: Jax ridding Opie's cock, his mouth on Ope's...

"Juice?" A voice said. Juice blinked and came back to reality. Shit, he had gaped at them, hadn't he? "Sorry, got distracted. What did you say?"

"I said if you want to meet the others," Jax said. "They should be around here."

"Yeah, sure.

"Good," Jax said. "Just make sure they can see your cut. I don't want anyone to mistake you for a Mayan spy."

The next half hour was a blur of new faces. Juice struggled to keep up with the names and probably failed but this was normal for him. Several people made a lasting impression on Juice. First was Clay, the SAMCRO President. Dominance practically oozed from him and Juice was certain he had to stay on his good side. He seemed polite but not too interested in the newcomer which probably was a good thing at the moment. Juice would stick to Jax for the time being. Then there was Half-Sack the Prospect, a slightly goofy looking but pretty handsome guy which seemed to be as out of his element as Juice was. Jax told him how Half-Sack got his nickname and Juice had to admit he would like to have look at the goods. But he couldn't just ask the guy even if he seemed nice enough. So he filed that thought away for the moment. Not all SAMCRO members were around at the time but Jax said he would meet them this evening after work.

Once the introductions had been made, Jax showed him some of the equipment and Juice immediately knew why the guy had been so happy to have him around: SAMCRO's IT was a mess. It wasn't completely horrible – Jax had at least set it up somewhat correctly – but it was way out of date and desperately needed some maintenance. But he also knew that with hardware that old there was only so much he could do. He would have to ask the guys for money to get some new computers and maybe some decent cameras if they wanted better surveillance. And if they wanted him to do some hacking he really needed a faster internet access. Juice wasted no time and drew up a new setup that would work. He was just debating whether he should use Wi-Fi or stick to cable for better security and performance when someone clapped him on the back and startled him out of his thoughts. He turned his head and saw Jax smiling down at him. Damn, the guy was hot. Juice had to blink a few times before he could focus.

"You ready for the hard part?"

Juice blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Gemma. She says the computer froze up – again. I love this woman but she somehow manages to screw everything up when it comes to tech. If you can fix her problems and stop her from doing more damage, you are worth your weight in gold."

"Now?"

"Yeah," Jax said. "If it is not a problem."

"No, sure, I got it. Front office, right?"

"Right."

Juice stood up. "Okay, on my way."

"Great. Just don't stare at her tits too much."

This turned out to be easier than expected. Jax had been right about Gemma's destructive influence on software and by the time Juice had started to oversee the amount of damage he completely forgotten about the huge knockers next to him. He guessed that the recurring problems were a combination of an old and pretty badly designed accounting software, an old Windows version and Gemma's lack of understanding for everything technical. This last bit didn't have to be deal breaker – lots of folks didn't really understood computers – but you had to carefully set things up for them so they couldn't make too many mistakes. It might be annoying from time to time but they were like children and needed a firm hand.

By the time he had helped Gemma it was closed to five pm and Juice was starting to get hungry. He got out towards the TM yard and saw most of the regular workers leave while the MC members still hung around. He walked over to Jax and Opie and joined them.

"Everyone," Jax said when he noticed Juice. "In case anybody doesn't know, this is Juice from SAMNEW. They have lent him to us as our new IT expert. So if anyone of you needs a new burner phone or some other tech stuff, you best go to him."

"What kind of name is Juice?" a Scottish sounding guy asked.

"My real name is Juan Carlos Ortiz," Juice said. "It was quite a mouthful for most of the guys so they shortened it to JC first. Then it became Juice over time, don't ask me how. And now I am stuck with it."

"At least we know what the fuck it means unlike with you, Chibs," Jax quipped. "What does is stand for again? Bagpipe?"

"Very funny, laddy," Chibs said. He left it as that, probably out of respect for his VP.

"So let's get some food and give Juice here the welcome he deserves," Jax said. "SAMCRO has a reputation to uphold after all."

After Clay had voiced his approval as well, everything was done amazingly quickly. Juice suspected there had been some background preparation – he had arrived in the morning after all – because not soon after he was stuffed with home cooked food – sponsored by Gemma and some of the crow eaters – and was busy getting wasted with Jax and Opie. They had skipped the beer and had gotten straight to whiskey shots and every one of them was pretty buzzed already. "Must be quite a change from Queens to Charming," Opie said.

Juice nodded. "It is. I spent my whole live in the big city, so I am not really used to small towns. It is very quiet, though, which is a nice change."

"Don't count on it being quite," Jax said with a smile. "We can take a lot of heat from our gun business." He tossed back another shot. "Where are you staying by the way?"

Oh, right. He probably should have put some thought into this. "Um, I assumed I would stay here, in the clubhouse. I haven't made any plans."

Jax looked pained. "I am currently staying here and we don't have a spare room. But we will find something for you." He smiled. "When you drink enough, you can just pass out on the pool table tonight. It is more comfortable than you'd think."

Juice laughed. "Why are you staying here? Surely you haven't lived in the clubhouse all your life."

"Nah, I have a house but my soon-to-be-ex-wife is still staying there. Once she is gone I will move back there. The clubhouse is okay but it is not for the long run."

Juice debated asking what had happened between Jax and his wife when Opie distracted him by running a hand over his scalp. "This is so weird," the big man said. "An iro and head ink? Is this some kind of SAMNEW thing?"

"Nah, the hairstyle is low-maintenance and the tats are just there because they look cool," Juice replied. He motioned towards the ink on his arms. "My reapers are here."

Opie considered them. "Nice work but you might want to up your game. These tiny reapers certain won't impress anyone here."

Juice knew a challenge when he heard one. "Oh yeah? What kind of ink does SAMCRO run?"

"Show him, Jax. You are in better shape than I am."

The VP grinned at Juice and pulled his cut off. His shirt quickly followed, leaving him bare chested. The view was impressive but when Jax turned around, Juice gasped. On his back was a perfect replica of his cut. "Wow," Juice said. Before he could stop himself, he ran a finger over the tattoo. Jax shivered under his touch but endured in nevertheless.

"This is how we roll here," Opie said, grinning. "I've got the same one."

"Jackieboy, put your damn shirt back on," Chibs called from across the room. "You will scare the new guy."

Jax complied but the sight had not scared Juice at all but rather turned him on – a lot. He quickly grabbed another drink to distract himself. There was some niggling doubt in his head that drinking more wasn't the best idea but he didn't have a lot of alternatives – other than grabbing Jax and leading him to a bedroom. Besides, he didn't want to out himself as a lightweight in front of the two SAMCRO members. So he just downed the shot and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>Later this evening, Jax surveyed the situation and found that he was really, really drunk. He was just trying to light a cigarette but his hands somehow couldn't figure out how to use his lighter. He screwed up his face in concentration and tried again but somehow this didn't seem to work either. Opie watched him with amusement but made no move to help him. As for Juice, well, the guy was probably even more smashed than Jax was. He currently tried to pour another round of shots for the three of them but his aim was so bad that most of the booze got spilled on the table. Opie seized the bottle from him and put it upright again. The Puerto Rican looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"<p>

His words were slurring badly and combined with his hazy, slightly unfocused gaze left no doubt about his mental state. "I think you had enough," Opie said. "Both of you", he added with a pointed look at the struggling Jax.

Jax would like to protest but he knew in his heart that Ope was right. When a smoke bested him it was time to put down the booze and go to bed. Juice, one the other hand, wasn't quite convinced. "Bullshit. I am a bit buzzed at most."

Opie grinned at him. He stood up, grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a few steps back – with surprisingly little swaying, Jax noted. "Oh really? Then why don't you come over and take the bottle from me?"

Juice immediately got to his feet, apparently unable to resist such a challenge. He only took one step before he swayed so badly that he lost his footing and fell to the floor – much to Opie's amusement. "Okay, I am getting both of you to bed."

"I'm not as smashed as he is," Jax protested.

"Yeah, but you can't even light a smoke. Can you walk at least?"

The VP carefully stood up. The room swayed a bit and his movements were clumsy but he was able to stay on his feet. Apparently only his fine motor controls were shot to bits. Opie nodded to him. "Okay, I will take care of Juice."

He pulled the confused looking Puerto Rican to his feet and grabbed him tightly by his arm. "Come on, Juicy. Bed time."

Juice just looked at him blankly, apparently very confused about what was going on. He looked adorable with his big brown eyes, like a lost puppy. "Where should I put him, Jax?"

"Just take him to my room. He can sleep on the floor," Jax said.

Opie nodded. "You can keep an eye on him and stop him from getting traumatized by Tig or something. Okay, this way, Juice."

He went ahead and pulled Juice behind him like a rag doll. Jax took a moment to grab his cigarettes and lighter from the table – even if they were useless to him at the moment, he didn't want to leave them lying around – before following the two of them. It took longer than expected to reach the back room – he had to stop himself from falling a couple of times – and when he did he saw Juice lying on one side of his bed with Opie standing next to him.

He stopped dead. "I never said you should put him _in_ my bed."

Opie shrugged. "He slipped out of my grip and I needed something soft to break the fall." He smiled when he saw Juice sleepily turning on his side and grabbing one pillow. "Seems like he likes it."

"I bet he does," Jax said. "And where am I supposed to sleep?"

"The bed is big enough. You can just take the other side. We did it often enough."

"Yeah, but not the day we met," Jax said. But Juice looked so sleepy and comfortable that he was hesitant to literally kick him out of bed. And Opie was right, there was enough room for both of them. "Fine. But not with his damn shoes on. He should strip to his boxers or something."

"Easily fixed," Opie said. He bent down and lightly slapped Juice to wake him up. "Wake up, Juice. We have to get your clothes off."

"Huh?" Juice said, looking deeply confused by the whole situation.

Opie snorted. "Just do what I tell you."

With Jax's help he got Juice's boots off. His cut and shirt quickly followed. They had some problem with his jeans – Juice initially refused to lift his ass enough for them to pull it off – but they managed in the end, leaving Juice in just his underwear. The Puerto Rican hardly seemed to realize what was happening. When they were done – and Juice asleep again – Jax studied his half-naked form. "Never thought a computer geek would be so ripped," he said to Opie.

"Well, he is tiny," Ope grunted. "This helps with getting into shape. No reason to get insecure, Jax."

"I'm not insecure, asshole," Jax said with a smile. "Now get lost. Unless you want to see me strip too."

His best friend grinned. "No need. You can't keep your clothes on anyways. And I already saw everything you have to offer."

This was true, Jax guessed. He and Ope had always been pretty open with each other – probably due to the club's influence which was full of grown men getting touchy-feely with each other. "Alright, I will get some shut-eye then."

"Drink some water," Ope advised. "So it won't hurt so much in the morning."

"Sure, ma."

"I am not even touching that one."

"You good to ride? You had a lot to drink."

"I will manage. I'm not such a lightweight like you and Juice," Opie joked and left.

Alone again – not counting the sleeping Juice –, Jax followed Ope's advice, brushed his teeth and undressed. It was warm enough for him to sleep naked – his preferred way of sleeping – but he thought it might disturb Juice to wake up next to a completely naked man. So he kept his white boxers on for the time being. He lay down and tried to get comfortable only to find out that it was way too tight around his junk. Fuck it. Juice could handle a dick. With one last look onto the sleeping Juice – who looked even both of them before turning off the lights and going to sleep.


	2. Bad Habits

It took Juice quite some time to wake, even with the soft sunlight falling on his face. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he was immediately blinded by the sudden brightness. He groaned and twisted his head to get away from the dazzling light. After some time he gingerly opened them again and found that the glare had become durable by now. Then he realized that he did not know where he was. This clearly wasn't a hotel room. He quickly turned his head for a quick look around and learned three things: First that he was quite hung over and should avoid quick movements, second that he was in a room in the SAMCRO clubhouse and third that there was a sleeping Jax lying next to him. The last fact made his mind spin. What had happened last night? He could remember drinking with Jax and Ope but it was only bits and pieces afterwards. Had he made a move on Jax? Shit, he had vowed to stop this kind of shit after the drama it had caused in SAMNEW. Apparently this vow hadn't lasted long. But he wouldn't be here if Jax hadn't liked it, would he? So either he had behaved himself after all or Jax had taken him up on the offer.

This last thought quickly made him tent the boxer briefs he wore. Juice couldn't remember how he had gotten undressed and wondered why he wasn't completely naked. So many questions and not an answer in sight. He would have to ask Jax, maybe he could shed some light on the last night. He turned towards the VP and got a good look at the sleeping Jax. The guy was still out of it, his face unusually relaxed in his sleep. He lay on his back, his bare chest exposed to Juice's gaze – who really appreciated this view. When Juice's eyes wondered downwards – he couldn't help himself – he saw that the blanket Jax had draped over both of them ended a bit under the VP's navel and something that looked like his dirty blond pubes where visible. This took Juice's breath away. Was the guy actually naked beneath the sheets? Then something definitely had happened between them. There was no way Jax would sleep naked next to a guy he had just met. That the blanket suspiciously tented a bit further down did little to calm his mind. A possible massive morning wood just a few centimeters away was way too intriguing for him. He tried to resist the temptation for maybe ten microseconds then he slowly moved closer and gently moved the blanket aside

He had been right: Jax was naked and he had a morning wood that made Juice's mouth water. The guy really was well-equipped and uncut if Juice wasn't much mistaken. This was a pleasant surprise for Juice who preferred an intact partner or at least someone who had been loosely cut – the tight circumcisions that were so common in the US weren't his taste at all. Jax's dick was surrounded by a soft nest of dirty blonde curls which was another interesting thing for Juice. He had never been with a blond guy. He carefully gave the cock a thorough once-over.

He was very impressed. It was pretty much perfect as far as cock went and he was quite tempted to swallow it down and wake Jax with an awesome blowjob. But could he actually risk this? He was pretty certain that something had happened between them – there was no way he would be here with a naked VP otherwise – but that didn't mean he could just go on with it the next day. Some guys had complicated feelings about this kind of stuff and what was fine at night was unthinkable in the morning. But could he really resist such an awesome cock right in front of him? And who didn't like getting blown? Hm, to blow or not to blow? Fuck it, he would risk it. He at least wanted to remember actually doing something with the guy. Luckily his stomach was fine despite his hangover, so he wouldn't risk puking on Jax right in the middle of a blowjob. And he could handle all morning-panic, he had quite a lot of experience with it. With another look at the sleeping Jax he shoved his doubts aside and went to work on him.

* * *

><p>Jax was in a fugue state between dream and waking and wasn't entirely sure where he was. This happened quite often when he had gotten drunk the day before so this didn't worry him too much. When he felt something close around his cock and the pure pleasure of a blowjob, he at first assumed that it was a dream but then his focus sharpened and he realized it was real. Well, wasn't this a pleasant surprise? His eyes were still closed and he fought it was only appropriate to keep them this way. If somebody gave him a waking-up blowjob he would play along with the fantasy. He couldn't remember taking a Crow Eater to his room last night but that didn't have to mean anything. His recollection was still spotty.<p>

Whoever was sucking his dick sure knew what she was doing. Jax groaned and bucked his hips which only seemed to spurn his partner further. "Just like that, babe," the VP groaned. "Suck me off."

Which she did. With a skill he had not experienced before. Damn, the girl must be new and she was a keeper alright. After a particular skillful flick against his frenulum, Jax moved one of his arms down towards his groin, planning on taking the girl's head and directing her a bit – just for the power fantasy. He was extremely surprised when he felt only stubble beneath his fingers. Realization dawned and he quickly opened his eyes. "Juice?"

It was Juice. The Puerto Rican was kneeling between his legs and sucking his dick like there was no tomorrow. Jax's shock must have shown on his face, because Juice immediately stopped and actually jumped back a bit. "Shit Jax. I'm sorry. I thought you were cool with that."

Not that he was fully awake, some of his memories from last night came back. He clearly remembered Opie dumping Juice here and him getting to sleep next to him without anything sexual happening which made Juice's comment very confusing. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, it's not every day I wake up with a gorgeous naked guy next to me. I figured something must have happened between us last night and wanted to give it another go. I can't remember anything though, so maybe I was wrong."

Jax snorted. Yeah, he guessed his state of undress could give somebody the wrong impression. "Nothing happened, Juice. Opie dumped you in my room and I didn't have the heart to let you sleep on the floor. So we undressed you and put you in bed. You were already completely gone at this point and probably couldn't get it up if you wanted to. And I am naked because I am used to sleep this way. I wondered if it would be weird but figured you could handle it." He smiled. "Guess you handled it a bit too well."

Juice looked horrified. "I am so sorry. I totally misjudged the situation. I hope you aren't mad."

His puppy dog eyes were back and Jax found it impossible to be angry with the guy. Besides, it wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed it. In fact, if his still hard dick was any indication, he had enjoyed it way more than expected. And this gave him an idea he usually wouldn't have considered. "I guess that depends."

The Puerto Rican eyed him warily. "On what?"

"On whether you are going to finish me off or just leave me there."

"What?"

Jax shrugged. "Might as well go all the way." Another outlandish thought crossed his mind. "And take your shorts off, I want to see if you are as big as you seem in these pants."

A huge smile spread on Juice's face. "You won't regret it Jax." He stood and slowly removed his boxer briefs. His dick sprang free immediately. Juice was almost as hard as Jax was but unlike him Juice was completely hairless. Which really shouldn't turn Jax on so much. As far as size went, Jax guessed they were on somewhat even footing even if Juice had his smaller frame and lack of hair working for him. The whole package was way hotter than he would have ever imagined. His dick gave twitch and now he was really horny. "Jesus Christ. Get down here and suck me off."

Juice mouth was back on his cock in an instance and Jax sighed in relief. He watched the Puerto Rican slowly gliding up and down his shaft and put a hand on his head, just as he had intended before. Not because Juice was doing anything wrong but just because it made a hot image. While he was keeping Jax busy with his mouth, Juice used the opportunity to grope as much of the VP's body as he could reach. Jax felt his hands wander over his stomach, his pecs, his balls and once his taint which made him tense immediately. Juice noticed that and quickly stopped, apparently realizing that Jax wasn't into having anything in his ass. Instead he redoubled his effort on his dick and soon Jax was getting close. "Gonna come, Juice," groaned.

The Puerto Rican continued sucking and with a groan Jax came in his mouth. Juice swallowed every drop, released Jax's dick and moved up his chest until his was right in front of Jax. He moved in for a kiss and Jax responded. It was a bit strange and there a weird taste in his mouth afterwards but after such a great blowjob, he guessed he owed the guy something. They made out for a while before Juice released him and dropped down next to him. He looked immensely pleased with himself. "Satisfied?"

"Oh, yeah," Jax said. He had the strong suspicion that he would freak out about this later but for the moment he was very satisfied. He nodded towards Juice's still budding erection. "You need some help with that?"

Juice looked as surprised as Jax was about himself. "You want to suck me off?"

"Um, that might be a bit much for the moment. But I can lend you a hand, if you want. I did this a few times with Ope when we were younger."

Juice's cock gave a twitch and Jax guessed he had a story to share. But first things first. He rolled on top of Juice and kissed him while wrapping one hand around the Puerto Rican's dick. He hadn't much experience with this kind of stuff but jerking someone off was easy enough – provided you didn't grabbed too hard. Juice turned out to be easy to please on this regard. Jax barely begun to go to work on him when he came with a shout, spilling himself over both their stomachs. Jax laughed at the dazed expression on the Puerto Rican's face. "Better now?"

"Much," Juice purred.

Jax rolled off him and reached for his smokes. Juice used the opportunity to clean them up with a t-shirt – fortunately his own and not one of Jax's. Then he snuggled into Jax and watched silently as the VP smoked. Jax was gratefully for the silence. No questions, no confusion, just relief, a smoke in his mouth and a warm body next to him. But of course this couldn't last long because Juice wasn't the most patient man. "So what happens now?" he asked Jax.

The VP took a long draw before answering. "I don't know, Juice. I don't usually do this kind of stuff. I will have to do some thinking later. For now, we should probably get dressed. You can have the first shower, if you want."

Juice took this remarkably well. "Alright." He got out of bed and smiled at him. "You sure you don't want to join me in the shower?"

Jax snorted. "I'm afraid it is way too small for that kind of stuff."

"Pity," Juice said and went to the shower. Jax couldn't help but notice how tight his ass looked. Shit, he was so screwed.

His mind started spinning. What did all this mean? Should he do this again? The idea of having Juice as a friend with blowjob benefits was very appealing but how would the club react? Not that he had any intention to tell them but Jax had the irrational fear that people would instantly knew what had happened between. This could be very dangerous. Should he end it before it went south? But that felt like an overreaction.

Okay, he needed some input from his best friend. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Opie's number. He answered after a few rings. "Yeah?"

"I need your input on something. Get your ass out of bed."

Opie's grumbling was as much affirmation as he would get.

* * *

><p>Two hours, one shower, some breakfast and a lot of cigarettes later he met with Ope at a quiet spot outside of town. It was one of their hiding spots from childhood and they hadn't used it for quite some time. These days they talked on the roof of the clubhouse or in their homes, but this conversation was one Jax didn't want to have close to anyone else. The topic made him really uncomfortable, even the idea of confiding in Opie made him nervous as hell. And damn did it show. It wasn't even noon and he had already smoked a whole pack. He was lighting up the next one when Opie's bike stopped next to him. "You okay?" Opie asked when he dismounted.<p>

Jax was surprised it was this obvious. He thought he had acquired a decent poker face over the years. But then again Ope knew him really well. "Not sure. I need to tell you something." He hesitated. "You have to promise me not to judge me."

To his surprise Opie laughed. "Really, dude? I have watched you kill people. I don't think there is anyone that could shock me at this point."

"I'm serious. What I tell you now has to stay between us and I have to know that my best friend is on my side before I get any further. Think you can do it?"

Now Opie looked worried as well. "Sure, man. You know you can always count on me."

Jax nodded and finished his smoke. He tried to speak but the words did not want to come out. It took him three times before he could start. "You remember last night?"

"Course, I wasn't nearly as smashed as you were."

"Then you remember dumping Juice in my bed," Jax continued. Now that he had started speaking the words came out easier.

"What, you are still angry about that? Jeez, Jax, it is not a big deal. Never thought you would be so uncomfortable with another guy close to you."

Despite everything this made Jax laugh. Opie looked at him like he was crazy which sobered him up instantly. "Sorry, you will understand in a minute. After you left I went to sleep – naked."

Now it was Opie's turn to laugh. "Really Jax? I know you were a bit of a show-off but this is a new low for you."

"I am used to sleeping this way, it was really uncomfortable – you would know if you were as big as I am."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Let's move past the not-so-subtle dick bragging. What happened next?"

Jax gave a small pause. "I woke up this day to the feeling of someone sucking my dick."

Opie gaped at him. "Dude, that's awesome. How was it? I've been trying to get Donna to wake me up with a blowjob for years."

Wow, could he miss the damn point any harder? Jax guessed he would have to spell it out to him. "It was great. But who did you think was sucking me off?"

"Some Crow Eater, I guess, who couldn't resists the VP..." A sudden look of comprehension dawned on his face. "Wait that sounds too much like porn even for you. Are you trying to tell me it was Juice?"

Jax nodded. He didn't trust his words at the moment.

"Holy shit," Opie said. "Was he any good?"

"He was great. Probably the best head I ever had. At first I did not realize what was happening. I was only half-awake and thought it was some Crow Eater."

Opie laughed. "That must have been quite a shock. What did you do? Punch him in the face?"

Jax gathered himself. Now came the hard part. "He stopped when he noticed my surprise. He couldn't remember anything and when he saw me next to him he thought that we hooked up the night before. So he wanted to continue what we supposedly started last night."

"Wow that must have been awkward."

"It was until I told him to strip and finish sucking me off," Jax said, not daring to look at Opie.

"You did what?"

"It gets worse," Jax continued. He wanted to get it all out before he lost his courage. "After he let me come in his mouth, he kissed me. I kissed him back and we started making out. And I might have jerked him off in exchange."

He still couldn't look at Opie. The big man didn't respond for some time and the silence between them stretched uncomfortably. "Opie, please say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Opie grumbled.

"That you don't hate me?" Jax said, hating how vulnerable he sounded.

Opie's hand softly touched his chin and turned his head to look at him. Then he smiled. "Of course, I don't hate you, Jax."

Relief flooded Jax. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Jesus, does this actually surprise you? After what we did as teenagers?"

"That was a long time ago," Jax said. "And you never blew me."

"True and I hope you don't expect me to anytime soon. So, where are things going between you and Juice?"

Jax sighed. "I have no idea. I never thought I would be into this kind of stuff. But once he had started I couldn't help myself. And now all I can think about is if I should do it again."

"So?" Ope grunted. "If he gives good head you would be stupid not to let him take care of you."

The VP gaped at him. "Really? That's your reasoning? If in doubt, get the blowjob? Don't you think you might be missing a few things?"

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I am not gay? Or that nobody will take me seriously when this thing get out?"

"Jesus, Jax don't overthink it. First of all, you can just think yourself as bisexual – or even Juice-sexual – if that's important to you. And nobody has to know. You are not planning to make him your Old Lady, right?"

"No."

"Then I don't see the problem. You tell him to keep his mouth shut and everything is great. And even if somebody walked in on you, I don't think it would be a problem. Not after Tig." A thoughtful look spread on his face. "Maybe I should get Juice to suck me off as well. His head must be great if he can turn you into a pining, angsty teenage girl with one session. "

Jax laughed. "Shut up, asshole."

"Just telling it like it is, brother."

With that the tension was gone and Jax felt stupid for overreacting. Opie was right, he was totally overthinking it. He would talk to Juice and if the guy was willing, Jax was open for another session.

* * *

><p>On the outside Juice was compiling a list of new hardware to buy – Jax had promised him a budget for that – but on the inside his thoughts were circling around what had happened this morning. What the hell had he been thinking? He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that! Sucking a guy off without asking wasn't appropriate at all and could get him into deep shit. Jax seemed to have liked it well enough but Juice knew from experience that this didn't mean much. His mouth might have won the VP over for the moment but soon reality would come crashing in and Jax would remember all the many reasons why this was a very bad idea. And then Juice would be fucked – and not in a good way. Hopefully Jax wouldn't do something drastic like kicking him out of SAMCRO or bashing his face in. Juice shook his head. He really should stop doing this kind of stuff but he was way too horny for his own good.<p>

As if reading his mind Jax swaggered into the room. Juice quickly tried to focus as much on his work as possible. "Hey," the VP said.

"Hey", Juice replied. He looked up from his list. Damn, Jax was hot. The messy, I-spent-last-night-drinking-look was doing wonders for him and Juice really couldn't use the distraction. He quickly tried to focus on his work again. "I made a list of all the stuff I need. I hope you have some spare cash."

Jax read the list and whistled. "Damn. You sure we need all of this?"

"Only if you want to get out of the year 1995," Juice joked. "I can float some of the expense but I need to know the club can pay."

"Don't worry I will handle it," Jax promised. "You get everything up and running and I will figure out the finances with Clay." He looked at juice. "By the way, I found a place for you. I figured you wouldn't want to stay in the clubhouse all the time."

Ah, here it was. Jax was obviously uncomfortable about what was happening and wanted Juice away from his bed. Which wasn't really surprising but hurt nevertheless. But at least he got an apartment out of it. "Alright, thanks."

"It is close and club-friendly. I will get you over there later", Jax said.

This sounded vaguely-dirty to Juices' mind but he knew that nothing would happen. So he just got back to work and tried not to be too disappointed.

* * *

><p>The apartment Jax had gotten him turned out to be much better than Juice had expected. Pretty spacious, good lighting, a surprisingly big shower and good internet speed – which was vital for him. There was more than enough furniture and even the fridge was stocked which was pretty suspicious. "How did you get this place?"<p>

"We have good connections to one of the richest guys in Town – Elliot Oswald. He owns this house and we persuaded him to lend an apartment to us for a good price. And I asked Gemma and some of the other Old Ladys to stock up the fridge and get you some plates and stuff this morning. Do you like it? I couldn't resist getting the penthouse."

"It's awesome, Jax. Thank you." He noticed Jax looking at him strangely and it made him quite uncomfortable. "What?"

"I think it is time we talk about what happened this morning," the VP said.

Oh, here it comes. "Let me guess: You have no idea what happened and usually never do this kind of stuff. It's okay, Jax. It has been fun but we don't have to do this anymore if you don't want to. And I promise I won't tell a soul, so you don't have to worry about your badass image."

"Who said I didn't want to do it anymore?" Jax said with a smirk.

Juice gaped at him. "What?"

Jax grinned. "It's not everyday somebody wakes me up with a killer blowjob. And I am a bit curious on what else you can do."

Juice gave him a very filthy grin. "Why do I get the feeling this is the real reason you are here?"

"Because you are smarter then you look. So, what do I get for hooking you up with an awesome place?"

Juice got close to him and kissed him. When Jax kissed him back he got bolder and started to properly make out with the guy. One of his hands tangled in Jax's long hair. When he broke this kiss for some air he saw Jax looking at him with pure lust in his eyes. "That's not nearly enough."

"You are wearing way too much for anything else," Juice teased.

Jax grinned, took off his cap and put in on Juice's head. Then he started shedding clothes with a speed Juice had never seen before. When Juice had pushed the unwanted cap off and placed it on the kitchen counter Jax had already stripped down to his boxers. "Better now?" the VP asked.

"Still a bit too much but we are getting there," Juice said. He wondered if he should dare something. "Do you want another blowjob? Or do you want my ass?"

He had expected Jax to shrink away from this idea but the VP seemed very eager. "I didn't know this was on the table."

"It usually isn't but I make an exception for you," Juice said. This wasn't a lie. He usually stuck to blowjobs which were less of a hassle and safer.

"God, Juice," Jax groaned. "Get the hell naked."

Juice grinned and started stripping. Jax had already pushed his boxers down and was stroking himself carefully, apparently too eager for some stimulation to wait. When Juice had rid himself off his shoes and shirt, he saw that Jax sat on the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide. "This is not a good position for anal," he said.

"I thought you could suck me off first, give me something to bridge the time while you set everything up", Jax replied. His tone was light but Juice could tell the guy was really, really horny. And damn if that wasn't flattering.

He threw his jeans off and get a bit closer, now only dressed in his boxer briefs. "Alright, I guess you earned this. But stop me before you come. We have more to do".

He got on his knees and took Jax in his mouth. The VP groaned and quickly put a hand of Juice's head, signaling him to speed up. Juice smiled around the shaft. What an impatient fucker! It was very flattering that Jax apparently couldn't control himself around him but he had to be careful. If the guy shot down his throat things would be over way too soon.

Maybe he should make Jax suck him off before he let him anywhere near his ass. This would be pretty hot but he guessed it was still a bit too early in their relationship for this. He didn't want to scare the guy off when he had just gotten him into bed. He sucked Jax a bit slower than usual, not wanting to accidently send the guy over the edge. Judging from his groans, Jax seemed to like this even more than his usual rhythm. He would have to keep it in mind. Once he had softened the guy up enough he pulled off and looked up at Jax. "You okay for the moment, VP?"

"I guess," Jax breathed. "But that ass better be worth it."

"Have you ever had anal before?" Juice asked. He half-hoped that Jax had – preferably with Opie, though he wasn't quite sure who should be the top in the matchup.

Jax shook his head. "Never could talk a girl into it."

Juice grinned. "Then trust me, it will be worth it. Now where did I keep the lube?"

He stood up and went through his luggage. Jax apparently found it strange that he kept it there. "Did you fuck your way here or why do you have lube with you? You are uncut, you don't need it for jerking off."

"Nah, I just like to be prepared. And I sometimes use it for jerking off, just so it feels a bit more intense. Ah, here it is."

He grabbed the bottle and went for the rubbers next only to realize that he didn't have any. Strange, he thought he had packed them. But he often forgot stuff so it wasn't that surpassing. Still, this was quite bad timing. "Shit, do you have a rubber?"

Jax checked his wallet. "No. I forgot to fill up my supply after the last fuck."

"Fuck!" Juice cursed. Then an idea came to his mind. "We could do it without one if that's okay for you."

"Is that a good idea?" Jax asked.

"Well, it will feel great for both of us," Juice said. "You shouldn't do it all the time with switching partners but I don't do that. And I am completely clean if you are wondering. I'm just assuming you are as well. It sure beats getting dressed again and buying some rubbers."

Jax considered it. "Fuck it, let's do it. At least, I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant. "

Juice laughed. He walked over to Jax and kissed him. "Do you want to prepare me?"

"If you tell me what to do."

"Put lube on two of your fingers," Juice said as he laid on his back. "Then put them in me and gently move them a bit. The idea is to stretch me and spread some lube. "

Jax turned out to be a very quick learner. Before long Juice was making out with him while having three of his fingers in his ass, gently working him open for the massive cock currently grinding against his stomach. Now Juice found himself getting impatient. "That's enough. Lube yourself up and get in there."

The VP gave him a shit-eating grin and pulled back to lube himself up. Juice spread his legs wider to give him better access and watched him position himself. Now he was a little nervous but he would just have to get it over with. He felt Jax's dick at his entrance and a few seconds later the VP started to push inside. Juice gritted his teeth at the sudden stretch. Shit, that was harder than he had expected! It had been quite some time since he had last bottomed and Jax was pretty well-endowed. But he was way too horny to pussy out now. Then Jax bottomed out and Juice had some breathing room again. "Holy shit!" Jax breathed.

"You okay there, VP?" Juice asked, even if it was usually him who got asked this.

"Yeah, it is...more intense than I expected."

Juice grinned up at him. "I live to please. You can move now, you know."

"I am...not sure how long I will last."

"That's okay, just do your best." He paused. "And don't pull out when you come."

"Shit, Juice, this is not helping."

"I can't help being so hot", Juice joked. His laughed turned into a surprised yelp when Jax started moving and brushed his prostate. Damn, maybe he wouldn't last long either. Jax quickly sped up and soon set a brutal pace that slammed Juice into the mattress. But he couldn't be happier. This was exactly what he had had in mind. He quickly started jerking himself off and made out with Jax whenever the guy was in reach. Not soon after he felt Jax come inside of him and quickly followed, spilling himself on his stomach. Jax went limp and laid on top of him, lazily nuzzling his neck. It was romantic and all but soon Juice felt rather squashed. "Move, Jax."

Jax grinned and rolled on his side next to him. He pulled Juice into his arms and kissed him again. "That was great, Juice."

"Yeah, for me too."

For a moment they just lay there, Juice smaller frame pulled tight against Jax's chest. The VP gently kissed the top of Juice's head and now it was Juice's turn to be surprised. He really hadn't expected that much tenderness. True, Jax had been pretty friendly this morning – most guys he hooked up with left after he had swallowed – but this felt really, really intimate. Not that Juice was complaining – it was a nice change – but it was completely unexpected. "Thanks, you know."

Jax looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

"For not bolting the second you come. For making this seem like a real thing."

"Why wouldn't it be real?" Jax asked him in surprise.

"You mean you want a real relationship? Like me being your Old Lady or something?"

Jax sat up and looked at him earnestly. "Look, Juice, this is all new to me but I had some time to figure out how this could work: This is not official and we are not exclusive – even if I promise not to fuck any other guys while we are together. And nobody is supposed to know. I am the VP of this charter and I don't want anyone to think I'm a pussy for being into dick. But other than this everything is on the table. We can be friends with massive benefits. If you need someone to cuddle with you at night you can come to me." He grinned. "If you suck me off first, that is."

Juice laughed. "Good to know you can be bribed, VP."

"Everyone can be bribed, if you know the price." He kissed Juice again. "And that mouth of yours is totally worth it. Does this arrangement work for you?"

"Yeah, sure. It is more than I expected, to be honest. And I promise I won't blow anyone else in SAMCRO. Unless you want me to, of course."

"Nah, I don't like to share." He looked at his cum-stained stomach. "I think I will need another shower."

Juice grinned. "This one is big enough for both of us."

Jax only hesitated for a few seconds before he took him up on this offer.

* * *

><p>In the next weeks Juice worked at a breakneck speed to modernize everything vaguely technical in the clubhouse. Jax managed to give him a generous budget and soon nothing was left standing from before his arrival. Decent hardware, better software and some programs of his own design did wonders for everyone, even Gemma whose destructive tendencies had been tamed by some careful customization – and a new user with very limited access. He had also set up a new pipeline for burner phones for which there seemed to be an infinite demand in the charter. He wished he could get the club to use smart phones – he needed more testers for his Android custom rom – but Jax had correctly pointed out that this would be way too expensive in the long run. Juice guessed this was the true price of a career as a criminal – you were forever stuck in the nineties as far as phones went. But unless they started making a lot more money there was nothing he could about that.<p>

At the same time his relationship with Jax was going smoothly. They managed to both keep their cover and screw each other senseless whenever the opportunity arose. Jax told him that Opie knew but the guy had been remarkable discreet. But now that he had finished taking care of the tech, Juice wondered how long he would stay here in Charming. Should he return to SAMNEW once the heat had gone down? He had some good memories of the charter but there was also quite a bit of trouble waiting there for him – both from the law and from his brothers. He also had the gnawing suspicion that he was on Connor's shit list. And of course he would lose Jax and the other guys – some of which he was quite fond of already. But he didn't even know if staying here was an option. So he waited for a good opportunity to bring it up and found it when he was once again lying next to a naked and very satisfied Jax. "Jax?"

"Hm, babe?" the VP said, drawing on his cigarette.

"Do you think I could stay?"

Jax grinned at him. "This is your place, bro. You know that, right? Or did I finally fuck your brains out?"

For once Juice did not laugh. "I meant staying in Charming, joining SAMCRO."

Jax looked at him in surprise. "I thought you wanted to get back to SAMNEW once the heat dies down."

"I did. But I really like it here. And there might be some fallout waiting for me in SAMNEW."

"I guess you couldn't keep your mouth shut there, either", Jax teased. When he did not laugh, Jax grew serious again. "Of course you can stay here, Juice. Well, we need to vote you in and SAMNEW has to let you go but that shouldn't be a problem. You have to get Connor's approval. And I can make sure SAMCRO is in your corner."

"That would be great, Jax."

A massive shit-eating grin spread on Jax's face. "As soon as you admit you are only doing this because of my dick."

This cracked Juice up. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Just stating the obvious."

"As if you could go a day without my mouth on your cock."

"Guilty as charged." He pointed to his now renewed erection. "Speaking of which."

Juice gave a feigned sigh and went to work.

* * *

><p>A day later, Clay called Juice into Church which made him pretty nervous. He sometimes attended Church with the SAMCRO members – provided the contents of the meeting weren't too sensitive – but he still didn't feel quite comfortable there. Part of this might be Clay who was pretty intimidating in Juice's book and always seemed pissed about something. A direct summoning by the President spelled trouble for him. He nervously entered the room and found Clay sitting at the table, waiting for him. No other member was there. "Close the door and sit down, Juice," the President said.<p>

Juice swallowed and sat down as far away as possible from Clay. He seemed to notice his unease and smiled at him. It should probably reassure him but did nothing of the sort. "What's this about?" Juice asked.

"I just talked to Connor, letting him know that you want to join SAMCRO."

Shit, already? He probably should have done that himself but he had been too distracted by his other duties. Hopefully Connor wasn't pissed. "What did he say?"

"He said that he regrets losing you but it might be the best solution. Nobody can tell when the heat in New York dies down and you are safe here. He told me you were a good kid and that he would make sure that SAMNEW lets you join us."

Juice smiled in relief. Guess everything was working out after all. "That's great."

"But he also warned me about one thing," Clay continued and Juice had the sinking feeling that he knew what would happen now. At this moment the door opened and Jax walked in. "Sorry I'm late."

"Close the door," Clay said brusquely and Jax did. He then sat down in the middle of Juice and Clay, his face serious.

"I just started to tell Juice what Connor has warned me about," Clay continued and Jax nodded sagely. Apparently he was up to speed and Juice wasn't sure if that was good or not. Clay addressed Juice again. "He told me you have a certain _habit_ you find hard to kick."

This made it sound like he had a drug problem and Juice guessed the image fit. After all, cock was a pretty potent drug with billions of addicts worldwide. Maybe not quite as destructive as pussy but pretty close. And he indulged in both of it. The idea was funny even if the situation was dire. "I guess you heard what happened in New York."

"More or less. Connor was not sure on how many guys you sucked off," Jax said. "Three or four was his guess. Two of them ended up fighting over you."

"This wasn't my fault!" Juice protested. "I told them we weren't exclusive. If they had kept a cool head everyone could have gotten along..."

"Enough!" Clay said. "I don't want the gory details. All you have to know is that I will not tolerate this shit here. You can do what you want with people outside but in here you will keep your mouth shut. I don't want my guys fighting over the right to stuff something down your throat. Do you understand?"

Juice nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, Jax will keep an eye on you just to be sure the message sank in."

It took all of Juice's restraint not to laugh at this. Jax however looked dead-serious and Juice admired his restraint. "Understood, Pres," Juice said.

"Great, then we will vote tomorrow," Clay said. "And we will keep this between us. I don't want to tempt anyone."

* * *

><p>The next night Juice kissed down Jax's naked body towards his crotch. Maybe he was taking a bit more time than usual just to make the guy squirm for the shock he had given him the day before. Which seemed to be working because Jax groaned when Juice was continually avoiding his swollen organ.<p>

"Come on, Juice. Stop teasing"

"You should have warned me yesterday," Juice said softly, still carefully avoiding the cock in front of him. "I thought Clay was going to kick me out."

"I only knew a few minutes beforehand!" Jax protested. "And I didn't want to blow our cover."

That was a really weak excuse in Juice's book because cover was the very last thing they cared about at the moment. It was the dead of night and they were on the roof Jax liked to go to brood. Only this time he had something else to keep his mind occupied. Their clothes – including Juice's cut with the new 'Redwood Original' patches – were scattered everywhere and Juice had just started to go down on the guy. Going here to celebrate Juice's new status as a SAMCRO member had been Jax's idea. That it wasn't exactly private wasn't that much of a deal at the moment – almost everyone had already left or passed out – but it felt pretty naughty and reckless nevertheless. Which turned both of them on but not enough to make Juice forget the shock Jax had given him. "Hm, that's not quite enough for me. Anything else you want to say?"

Jax glared at him. "I'm your VP now. I should fucking order you to suck that dick!"

"Pretty kinky but maybe another time," Juice said with a grin. "Now, any other answer?"

The VP sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. Now can you please suck me off?" He hesitated for a moment. "I might return the favor afterwards."

Now, this was an apology Juice could get behind. Jax had yet to suck he off and Juice had been interested in this for quite some time. He wasn't sure if a thin blanket on a roof was the best place for it but he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. So he finally relieved Jax from his torment and took him in this mouth with one big gulp. And just maybe he was working extra fast on the guy to get to his part of the reward. It didn't take long for him to finish Jax – he knew the guy's buttons way to well by now – and once he swallowed he move back up to Jax's face. "Your turn, VP."

Jax swallowed. Juice found it adorable that the big bad biker was scared of a dick. "Relax, I will tell you what do to."

They swapped positions and Jax kneeled between Juice's legs. After a second hesitation he opened wide and gently took Juice in his mouth. HIs technique could use some refinement but the sight of the SAMCRO VP sucking him off was so erotic for Juice that the guy could hardly fuck it up completely. When Jax warmed to the idea and started sucking with more enthusiasm Juice quickly felt his orgasm approaching. "Gonna come, Jax."

To his surprise Jax let him come in his mouth and even swallowed – even if he seemed less than pleased with the taste. "Dude this is gross," he said when he moved back up. "It feels like raw egg or something."

"You get used to it," Juice said and kissed him. "Thanks Jax, that was great."

Jax wanted to say something when they heard somebody approaching. "Shit!", the VP hissed. "Get your clothes."

"It's just me," Opie's voice said. "No reason to panic."

He stepped out of the shadows and walked to them. Juice reached for his boxers but Jax stopped him. He eyed his best friend carefully. "We are a bit busy here, Ope."

"Trust me, I know. You guys should be more careful. I could see you from down there."

"Nobody looks up during a party," Jax replied. "And you could have waited until we were done to tell us."

"Well, it's not the only reason I'm here."

A very dirty grin spread on Jax's face. "Oh yeah? What else do you want?"

"I wanted to see if Juice's mouth is a great as it seems. If it can impress you, it must be pretty good."

Jax turned to Juice. "You mind showing him?"

Juice thought about it and found that he didn't mind at all.

_A/N: And that was it, guys. I am taking a few days off before starting with the season 7 update to "Handling Juice". Of course, the super-slashy season 7 is not over yet so it might be some time until the update. You can check out my other stuff while you wait. Feedback and Kudos are always welcome as are more fics for my usual parings if you write yourself._


End file.
